Relax
by TaintedTamer
Summary: There are some things that are far better than getting polished - IronhidexRatchet


Ratchet narrowed his optics, leaning closer as he viewed the screen

Ratchet narrowed his optics, leaning closer as he viewed the screen. His new shipment of medical supplies wouldn't be here for another orn…

Faint curses left him as he shut off the screen. He would just have to make do with what he had and pray to Primus that Decepticons didn't attack anytime soon. The very fact that he was low on supplies was enough to make his fritz and he hated that he could be caught unprepared. So many depended on him every cycle to keep them functioning that he almost wished they didn't trust him. That very trust – that he could heal them and save them no matter what – the thought made him fearful. Fearful that he would let those who believed in him down, that they would be lying on his table and die right in front of him…

He powered down his optics, clenching the counter in front of him as he lowered his head. So many had already been lost and to lose another would be so –

Ratchet's optics powered back on in a flash of blue as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost stumbled as he whipped around to see the red mech standing behind him.

Ironhide raised an optic ridge, obviously surprised by Ratchet's reaction and Ratchet was cursing himself silently for letting his guard down. He hadn't even heard the weapons specialist enter the medbay and the fact that he had been so engrossed in his thoughts to miss the hissing of the doors or ever the mech's steps was –

"Ya alright Ratch'? Nearly jumped outta 'yer armer' when I tapped 'ya." Ironhide asked in his usual drawl, his optics narrowing in worry.

The white CMO nodded, rubbing the back of his helm as he tried to regain his usual posture.

"Yes, I'm alright Ironhide. Just…thinking." He paused, glancing at the Autobot before him. No damages were in sight and he didn't seem to be suffering at all…

"Ironhide, may I ask what you're doing in my medbay? You seem perfectly functional to me."

"Just wantin' 'ta see if 'ya wanted to join us in the rec. room. Ya have been workin' rather' hard o' late Ratch'…."

"Thank you for the invitation, but no thanks. I have some filing to do and then I need a good recharge. I'm sure tomorrow will bring some interesting patients..."

Ironhide blinked, "What make 'ya say tha'?" he asked, confused.

Ratchet tapped the side of his white helm slightly, "Doctor's intuition."

"Intuition? Hm, so 'yer psychic now doc?"

Ratchet crossed his arms, his optics narrowing ever so slightly.

"Ironhide, are you polished?" he asked suspiciously.

Ironhide chuckled, "I've only had one cube and that ain't nearly 'nough to get m' polished doc. Ya didn't answer my question."

The medic sighed,

"No Ironhide, I'm not 'psychic', nor would I want that ability. I only said I get the feeling that tomorrow will bring several annoyances. Now, if you don't mind, I really must be getting back to the – Ironhide, what are you doing?!"

Ironhide had closed the gap between them in a short step, his chest only mere inches from Ratchet's. A smile was planted on the trigger happy mech's face and Ratchet quickly scowled,

"Ironhide, step back. Go down to the rec. room and get polished with the others."

"Not 'nless 'yer comin' wit' me doc." The red mech replied and Ratchet sighed in slight frustration, stepping back from Ironhide only to bump into the counter.

"I'm not leaving the medbay Ironhide. I already told you I have work to do."

Ironhide stepped closer, making Ratchet slightly nervous as he placed his hands on either side of the counter around Ratchet and leaned closer, a look of mischief on his face that somehow seemed to resemble –

"Then I guess I'm stayin' in here with 'ya." Ironhide said, interrupting his thoughts.

Ratchet's scowl remained and he attempted to push Ironhide back, "Ironhide, I believe you've had more than one cube of energon tonight. You're obviously fritzing if you think that you can seduce me."

Ratchet managed to push Ironhide a step or two back, but no sooner had he stood away from the counter then he felt Ironhide's arms wrap around him. Ratchet gasped slightly at the feel of strong arms as he was held against Ironhide and the weapon specialist smiled softly.

"Come on Ratch', ya need ta' relax a bit! Ya were so stressed out over th' shipments and the damages from th' last battle that ya ain't got much rest."

Ratchet's surprise had disappeared as soon as it had come and his scowl had returned, though it was less lethal than before.

"Ironhide, I thank you for your worry, but I do believe I can recharge just fine without assistance."

The CMO managed to keep his voice firm even though he could feel his body heating up ever so slightly from being so close to Ironhide. He tried to pull out of his arms but Ironhide didn't loosen his grip. Ratchet narrowed his optics,

"You're very stubborn, you know that?"

"I could say the same 'ta you darlin'."

Ratchet sighed, feeling his faceplate heat up. He hated when Ironhide called him 'darlin'. It always made him smile to hear the red mech say that one, simple word and he knew what was coming next. His processor was scolding him – reminding him that he still had files to do and a medbay to clean before heading off to recharge. Yet to be in Ironhide's arms was relaxing and the weapon specialist was able to calm Ratchet, if only for a moment of peace.

Ironhide took notice in Ratchet's silence and chuckled, catching the medic's attention.

"Yer thoughts driftin'?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded slightly and Ironhide smiled.

"Let me fix tha' then darlin'."

There was that word again, but Ratchet didn't have time to think about it much before Ironhide leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ratchet's as he powered down his optics. Ratchet was stiff for a moment before he leaned into the embrace and powered down his own optics.

When the kiss broke, Ratchet felt his cooling systems kick on and he smiled softly at Ironhide, their blue optics meeting as they powered back on.

"Did you come all the way from the rec. room just to do that 'Hide?" he asked, again narrowing his optics.

Ironhide kept smiling, "Maybe – what does 'yer intuition tell 'ya?"

A sly smile flickered across Ratchet's expression, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Ironhide's smile widened before he leaned forward and their lips met once again, though this time Ratchet felt Ironhide's glossa pressing against his closed lips. He opened his mouth willingly and moaned softly into the kiss as it deepened and he felt Ironhide's glossa exploring the inside of Ratchet's mouth.

Ironhide pushed Ratchet back and the medic felt the counter press uncomfortably into him. Ironhide sensed the white mech's discomfort and lifted him up off the ground with little effort as he placed him up onto the surface – their kiss continuing and deepening the entire time. Ratchet's hand trailed up Ironhide's sides and he gently pulled at the wires in the mech's shoulder joint. The reaction was well rewarded as Ironhide's groan was swallowed by their kiss. Being a CMO had many perks…

Ratchet gasped as he felt the wires in his hips being played with. He hadn't been keeping track of where those gray hands had been traveling and he was now having a difficult time controlling himself as he squirmed under the touches.

Ironhide broke the kiss gently and his lips traveled downward – kisses being placed on his cheek, his jaw-line, his neck…and here, Ironhide decided to nibble at some of the delicate wires that were visible. Ratchet gasped, his hands gripping Ironhide's sides and this only seemed to encourage another nibble. Ratchet felt his cooling systems humming in the background as it battled to cool his heating body, but it was losing the fight as Ironhide's kisses left his neck and began to decorate Ratchet's chest while Ironhide continued to play with the wires in the mech's hips and legs…

Suddenly Ironhide pulled away, his optics turning away from the medic. Ratchet's optics widened in shock, his breathing unsteady and his internal fans were trying furiously to cool the heat that had come with his arousal. He stared at Ironhide in complete shock and need and the red mech had difficulty as he tried not to smirk.

"Well, it's getting' kinda late Ratch'. If I recall correctly 'ya said 'ya had work 'ta do, am I right?"

Ratchet just sat their on the counter, his face plate red and his legs spread out slightly. It took him a moment before he narrowed his optics, not much appreciating the tease Ironhide was being.

Ironhide put a hand onto his hip casually, "Ya alright ther' Ratchet?" he asked, unable to hide his smile.

Ratchet glared, "Get back over here Ironhide." He said, the need in his voice easily detectable.

Said mech only smiled, knowing full well what he was doing to the CMO. "But I thought 'ya said – "

"Frag what I said! Get over here now before I make you!"

"Oh, is that a threat darlin'?"

Without warning Ratchet hopped off the counter and their chests collided rather roughly as he brought his arms around Ironhide's neck and pulled the weapon specialist's lips into another kiss. The sudden action caught Ironhide off guard and he stumbled slightly only to be rebalanced by Ratchet's legs wrapping slightly around his own. As Ratchet's legs wrapped around his hips he brought his hands to the medic's back for support and slowly the two lowered towards the ground.

Ironhide carefully laid Ratchet down as he deepened their kiss and placed some of his weight on top of the white mech. Ratchet's arms were still around his neck and he decided to take the opportunity to feel the mech beneath him a little more. His hands shied away from Ratchet's shoulders and his finger tips ghosted over the white legs before his fingers dug into the gap between the hip and leg. Ratchet arched up, his hips grinding against Ironhide's and a moan escaped him from the Ironhide's touch on the sensitive area.

All of his worries about the shipment and possible future patients drifted to the very back of his processor as his spark pulsed in longing. Ironhide began to again kiss along his neck, chewing at area.

"Oh…Iron…'Hide!" Ratchet gasped, feeling the radiating heat from Ironhide's own spark reaching out for his. As Ironhide pinched at the sensitive area again Ratchet's chest began to split apart, his optics off-lining as he groaned – his voice spiking.

Ironhide groaned as well, his own chest starting to open as Ratchet's spark was revealed. The glow and warmth of the slightly smaller mech's spark was like a magnet and Ironhide's own spark was soon visible as his chest split apart.

For a moment, Ironhide hesitated, but Ratchet arched up once again. Their hips grinded and Ironhide fell down onto Ratchet as his balance was lost. Both mechs cried out as their sparks slammed together and stars flashed across Ironhide's vision. The amazing crashes of energy that both Autobots felt was overloading their receptors and systems and Ratchet felt his climax already approaching.

"Pr…oh…Primus! Ironhide!" Ratchet screamed as Ironhide parted their sparks for only a second before thrusting back down again. Ironhide not only heard Ratchet's cries through his audio, but within him as well as their sparks merged fully and their sensations began to loop and rebound. Ironhide shouted, clenching his teeth as his optics went off-line.

The overload sent shudders through them both and Ironhide's full weight fell onto Ratchet as he lost control. The white mech mewled as energy surged through his systems.

Ratchet and Ironhide failed to exist in that moment and time as their sparks fully merged. Everything the other felt and thought was felt and thought by the other and the loop continued again and again. Ironhide clung to Ratchet, though Ratchet didn't notice. All he could feel was Ironhide's presence and it was almost overwhelming. When he thought he couldn't take much more, their overload slowly faded and ended as their sparks parted, leaving both mechs gasping for air.

Ironhide was the first to regain his senses and he let out a very strained chuckle as he gazed down at Ratchet.

"Th…that was…circuit blowing…" Ratchet gasped as his overworked cooling system screamed in its attempts to cool his body. Ironhide's own system was battling the same battle and he could only nod as he laid his head against Ratchet's neck. Their chests both closed, hiding away the fragile sparks that gave them their life.

"I…do say that…this was bettr' than gettin'…polished, darlin'…" Ironhide chuckled.


End file.
